


Precious

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	Precious

马上就是结婚五周年纪念日了，吴世勋找战友商量后申请了调休。

实际上，张艺兴在形式方面从未对吴世勋有什么要求，就说当初结婚，张艺兴一句话，两个人第二天就去领了证。而吴世勋早已准备好了的戒指，是在从民政局出来后，稀里糊涂给张艺兴戴上的。

前边四年的结婚纪念日，吴世勋都在部队里，没能在家陪张艺兴一块过。今年，吴世勋想连同弥补求婚时的遗憾一起，与张艺兴一同度过一个难忘的纪念日。

鉴于上次对张艺兴的承诺，吴世勋这一次可不敢再搞突然袭击，调休申请批下来后就老老实实向张艺兴报备。

回到家，张艺兴竟难得的穿了睡袍，脸颊粉扑扑的，睡袍底下露出的白皙的小腿，教吴世勋看得心猿意马。吴世勋不由分说地把人按在墙上亲，张艺兴身上是淡淡的奶香，吴世勋急不可待地想去解睡袍，张艺兴却捂住他的嘴不让亲了。

“小勋，先去洗澡……”

吴世勋讨好地亲张艺兴的手心，“艺兴哥哥，再给我亲亲嘛。”

“我为小勋准备了礼物哦，但是要等小勋洗了澡出来才能拆，听话哈。”

看张艺兴今天的打扮，这礼物没准还带点颜色。吴世勋内心三分好奇七分激动，三分钟洗了个战斗澡，草草地擦了一把，在下边裹了个浴巾就急吼吼地出来拆礼物。

“宝贝儿，你在哪儿呢？”

客厅里没有人，吴世勋一边叫唤一边往卧室摸去。

卧室里点了香薰蜡烛，微妙的苦橙叶与小豆蔻的芳香交织融合，温暖而轻盈。头顶的吊灯没有开，只有落地灯投下橘黄的光，无声地氤氲着无边的暧昧。张艺兴慵懒地倚靠在桌边，两手撑着桌沿，衣襟微敞着，眼波潋滟，在灯光的映射下平添了几分风情，吴世勋顿时有些口干舌燥。霎时间乱了的呼吸却泄露了张艺兴的紧张，吴世勋心头一荡，从善如流地走过去将人拥入怀中，仿佛没看到地上的垫子。

一阵耳鬓厮磨，张艺兴轻声让吴世勋到垫子上趴着，吴世勋依言照做，暗自猜测着各种play的可能。张艺兴脱了睡袍，先是在自己的胸前抹了精油，然后给吴世勋抹，从精壮的背一直到脚心，仔细地涂抹开来。空气中的馨香令吴世勋心旷神怡，眯着眼好整以暇地等待张艺兴进一步动作。

张艺兴小心翼翼地跪趴到吴世勋上方，然后慢慢沉下身子，用一对乳肉由下至上，从吴世勋的后腰一路蹭滑到肩胛，再蜿蜒地滑回原处。

吴世勋登时呼吸就重了，张艺兴仿佛一条光滑的小蛇，而他则是被小蛇缠住的猎物。不同的是，他的小蛇只是软绵绵地攀着他，用两团酥软挤压他，用嫣红的乳珠蹭磨他，而这些比獠牙里的毒液更致命，使他心甘情愿溺毙在温柔乡。

然而，张艺兴却好像嫌火烧得不够旺似的，一边滑动着一边在吴世勋的臀上印下一吻，然后是后腰，接下来到肩胛，最后是耳垂，“啾啾”地发出色情的声音，动作却带着怜惜，如羽毛落下一般轻柔。滚烫的气息呼洒在吴世勋的皮肤上，连带着吻也有灼人的热度。

下身的肌肉同样需要放松。张艺兴调转了方向，滑滑梯一样从吴世勋的大腿根“咻”地滑到脚跟。而那对滑腻的乳，此时如同一尾狡猾的鱼儿，稍不留意，就会从脚窝溜走。张艺兴捧着吴世勋的脚背，促使鱼儿自投罗网，乳珠打着圈儿蹭着脚心，吴世勋全身犹如过电般酥麻，忍不住脚趾都蜷缩起来。

张艺兴往胸前重新抹了精油，示意吴世勋翻过身来，换为正躺的姿势。吴世勋的性器已是半挺的状态，张艺兴自知胸不如女性的丰满，没有沟壑夹着吴世勋，便只能尽量捧着乳往中间挤压，用浅浅的一道去蹭那逐渐苏醒的一根，粗密蜷曲的耻毛扎着他的乳，又痒又麻。

由于张艺兴背对着自己的缘故，吴世勋将圆滚的臀以及股间粉嘟嘟的小口尽收眼底。唾手可得，哪有不吃的道理？吴世勋把住张艺兴的胯，将人拉过来，一口就咬在了白嫩的臀肉上，牙齿衔住一嘟噜薄薄的皮肉细细地磨，引起张艺兴的轻颤。

吴世勋的突袭让张艺兴有些措手不及，他手撑着垫子想向前爬，奈何吴世勋洞悉了他的心思，髋部被紧紧擭住，不容逃离。

湿热的舌尖轻轻触了下穴口，张艺兴一下子软了身子，禁不住发出小声的呜咽。吴世勋却从中得到了鼓励，舌头往内里钻顶，勾舔着温软的肉壁。甜甜的草莓味从舌尖漫溢开来，想必是张艺兴在之前就做足了准备。吴世勋越发肆无忌惮，舌头模仿着性器的动作在甬道里抽插起来，甬道中水淋淋的，内里还在不断涌着蜜液。咕叽咕叽的水声使张艺兴几欲晕眩，情难自禁地缩紧穴口咬住入侵的舌头。

“小勋……我、我这次在上面好不好？”

好啊，怎么不好，还有多少惊喜是他不知道的？

张艺兴颤巍巍地转过身子，握住那早已涨得紫红的巨物，硕大的龟头在湿漉漉的臀缝中逡巡，却不得而入。

“艺兴哥哥，放轻松，慢慢来。”吴世勋柔声安抚，亦是鼓励。

张艺兴深吸了一口气，对准微张的穴口，一寸寸地坐了下去，直到穴口被撑得平滑，只留根部在外边。吴世勋伸手托住两瓣臀肉，绵软的触感促使他情不自禁地收紧五指，粗鲁地揉搓起来。

“嗯……”张艺兴低垂着脑袋轻喘着，脸颊染上情动的红潮，耳尖更是红得要滴血，整个人像一朵娇艳欲滴的红蔷薇，被摘了刺，柔柔的任君采撷。

“艺兴哥哥，我开始动了哦。”吴世勋试探地抬腰轻轻向上顶了顶。

“不、不……我来。”

张艺兴双手抵住吴世勋的胸膛，生涩地抬起臀，埋在甬道内的硬挺性器与肉壁摩擦，诱发出别样的快意。张艺兴一面绞紧着，一面腿忍不住地发抖，起来一半，而后动作缓慢地往下坐，坐到了底。如此往复，张艺兴渐渐掌握了节奏，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟又娇又软，一波波快感的浪潮像是将他送上了云端。

由于体位的缘故，吴世勋进得很深，甬道里层层叠叠裹上来的软肉如同一张张热情的小嘴嘬吸着他的阴茎，深处涌出的汁水打湿了他的龟头，灼灼燃烧的爱欲遍布他的四肢百骸，似乎要将他的神经烧断。

“艺兴哥哥，我好舒服……”

张艺兴从知道吴世勋要回家开始，就一直在考虑着要准备什么样的礼物。钱包、领带、腕表……这些吴世勋在部队里也不太用得上，张艺兴犯了难。好友知道了张艺兴的烦恼，贼兮兮地给他指了条路——男人嘛，你自己也懂的，胯下那二两肉满足了，整个人还不美滋滋的？

在情事上，张艺兴向来羞赧，所以并不会主动去了解其他花样，在床上往往都是任由吴世勋主宰，吴世勋怎样摆弄，他都乖乖听话，即便是有些羞耻的姿势……他只想让吴世勋尽兴。

这一次的花样，对比以往来说，的确是太超过了。张艺兴按捺住心中的羞耻，跟上课似的，看小视频的同时认真做着笔记，揣摩其中的技巧。硬件设施是天生的没法改变，张艺兴试着把胸部往中间挤压，勉强能看出一条浅浅的道儿。早知道就不能懈怠不去健身房，胸肌练出来了，还愁没有沟吗。但好像胸肌又太结实不够软乎，吴世勋的就是，硬邦邦的。张艺兴没了法子，只能将就着靠手动。小视频里的主人公下边是光溜溜的，张艺兴不停地给自己做思想工作，把稀稀疏疏的耻毛也给刮了干净。

吴世勋到家前，张艺兴悄咪咪喝了点酒给自己壮胆，想到人回来肯定要黏着自己要亲，嘴中的酒气留着不太好，又仔细地刷了遍牙漱了口。

空气中像是弥漫着催情的因子，两人不知疲倦地交合，身下的垫子发出沉闷的响声，震颤着两人的鼓膜。吴世勋箍着张艺兴的腰身，将人牢牢地钉在自己身上。张艺兴随着吴世勋浮浮沉沉，眸子噙了水雾，楚楚可怜，一副被欺负狠了的模样，脸上又流露着难得的媚态。粉嫩的性器一下下地敲打着吴世勋的腹部，前端吐着清液，尽数蹭在了吴世勋的小腹上。骨子里的顽劣因子免不了作祟，吴世勋慢条斯理地摩挲着张艺兴的鼠蹊，粗糙的指腹引起张艺兴的战栗。

“这里的毛毛呢？”吴世勋忍不住使坏，指尖在光洁的皮肤上划着圈圈。

张艺兴泫然欲泣，喉腔都打着颤儿。

“不舒服、也不好看……就、就刮掉了……”张艺兴难为情极了，无辜的下垂眼似在倾诉着百般委屈，“小勋不喜欢吗……”

小可怜……吴世勋无奈地一哂，凑过去含住那柔软的唇瓣，舌头探进去逗弄怯生生的舌尖。张艺兴泪眼朦胧，对吴世勋的进攻毫无招架之力，软绵绵地在吴世勋怀里化为一滩春水。吴世勋接过主动权，不由分说地向上操干起来，狠狠地捣弄着花心，让张艺兴再无精力去胡思乱想，只能专注于他。

张艺兴被拋上云端，思绪混沌，在灭顶的快感中哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来，两人的小腹都沾上星星点点。吴世勋将张艺兴高潮时的哽咽全部吞下，最后冲刺几十来下，泄在了张艺兴体内。

交合处一片泥泞，两人喘息不已，都像才从水里打捞起来一样，浑身湿透。吴世勋撒娇似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭张艺兴的耳畔，低声说道。

“礼物我很喜欢，艺兴哥哥的所有，我都喜欢。”

洗完澡出来，张艺兴已经睡沉，微微打着鼾。吴世勋轻着动作把人放到床上，待他也躺下，张艺兴自动贴到他的身边找了个舒服的姿势，嘤咛了一声又没了动静。吴世勋哑然失笑，把人揽在怀里，给小动物顺毛似的，极尽温柔地抚摸着张艺兴的后颈。他睡意尚浅，思绪却飘回了张艺兴当初向他求婚的时候。

说是求婚，好像也不太准确。

那一次，吴世勋特地休了年假，订了餐厅约张艺兴吃饭，其实是想向人家求婚。兜里揣着的戒指，是他过年时就准备好了的。他提前一个月向党组织提出了书面申请，经审查后获得了同意。求婚的场景在脑内演练了很多遍，如今真要上阵，他又跟新娘子上花轿似的扭扭捏捏。

平日里聒噪的人歇了火，两人在安静得有些诡异的氛围里用餐。吴世勋在底下懊恼地紧握着戒指盒，盒子的边角硌得手生疼，而打了腹稿的话语硬是卡在嘴边说不出去。吴世勋憋得满脸通红，最终还是张艺兴先打破了这尴尬的沉默——

“小勋明天方便吗？要不……我们去把证领了吧。”

“嗯？好！”倒不是没听清，可是、可是张艺兴是在向他求婚吗？吴世勋怀疑自己还没睡醒。但无论是不是在做梦，都得先把机会攥在手心再说。

“如果小勋不方便，或者是、或者觉得太快了，跟我说也没关系的。”张艺兴垂着眼睫，状似轻松地扯出一个笑容，“也不用，就是……迁就我。”

虽然张艺兴随即轻描淡写地转移了话题，但吴世勋哪能听不出先前语气里的失落，他急忙把那双莹白的手包入自己的掌心。

“艺兴哥哥，我时刻准备着接受你的检阅！请……请和我结婚！”

什么呀，当在训练场呢这是。张艺兴忍俊不禁。真好，吴世勋不仅是国家、人民的兵，也是……他一个人的兵。

从民政局出来，吴世勋就像小孩得到了最心爱的玩具一般，宝贝兮兮地捧着两个红本本看了又看，瞧那红底照片里的两人多么登对呀，月牙眼里的笑意呼啦啦地飞出来。等回到车上，吴世勋才算是心满意足地把证收起来。张艺兴被他那副憨憨的模样臊得不行，默默扣上安全带准备启动车子。这时候，右手却忽然被吴世勋握住，然后郑重其事地套入一个素金的指环，戒托是蜂巢的形状，简单又别致。

“这是……”这是什么时候准备的？

吴世勋执起纤细的五指，虔诚地在白净的手背上烙下一吻——

“Would u be my honey？”

就像当时得知吴世勋早已准备好了戒指，没想到求婚被自己抢了先一样，当张艺兴看到吴世勋神神秘秘地不知道从哪里掏出一只雪白的小狗放到自己怀里时，张艺兴有些哭笑不得。

谁不知道吴世勋从小就害怕各种小动物啊，即使后来长得人高马大的，和张艺兴去动物园时还是会怂得躲到张艺兴身后。真是难为他还藏了只小狗。

吴世勋看穿了张艺兴的心思，瘪着嘴说：“我在部队里跟狼犬的感情可好了，感情是可以培养的嘛。”

白白软软的一团窝在自己怀里，小狗竟然也不认生，乌溜溜的眼睛直盯着自己看，眼神与平时撒娇的吴世勋一模一样。张艺兴内心软得一塌糊涂。

吴世勋见气氛正好，牛皮糖似的粘了上去：“我不在家的时候，他就是一个迷你的我，陪着你。他很乖的。艺兴哥哥喜欢吗？”

张艺兴用手指逗着小家伙玩儿，回答喜欢。

哪知吴世勋却莫名其妙醋了，“喜欢归喜欢，艺兴哥哥可不能比喜欢我还喜欢他。”

都多大了还是个小醋包。张艺兴安慰地在小醋包的脸颊上啄了一口。

“最喜欢你，你最珍贵。”


End file.
